<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y nos despedimos sin saber que sería la última vez by Sypre_Elric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067772">Y nos despedimos sin saber que sería la última vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric'>Sypre_Elric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sólo la alquimia pudiera usarse en contra del paso del tiempo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric &amp; Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Winry Rockbell &amp; Sheska | Sciezka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y nos despedimos sin saber que sería la última vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Y nos despedimos sin saber que sería la última vez</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El silencio que se instala en la habitación es tenso, pero apacible. Se extiende por los recovecos con libertad, cubriendo la atmósfera, ahogando las inquietudes. Las protestas son acalladas e ignoradas, guardadas bajo llave para evitar estropear el momento.</p><p> </p><p>Winry, sentada a espaldas de Edward, se encarga de entrelazar el cabello recién teñido, copiando los movimientos que siempre le había visto hacer. Las hebras oscuras se destacan contra su piel, resaltando una claridad que nunca antes había notado. Sus dedos sostienen los mechones con fuerza, tirando de ellos en un intento desesperado por ocultar el temblor en sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>Ed permanece quieto, dejándola hacer sin quejarse. Observa a Sheska acercarse y acomodarse en la otra orilla, sacudiéndose los restos de harina mientras les sonríe con timidez. Siente a Winry comenzar a relajarse y suavizar su agarre y el rubio se permite cerrar los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Al murmura algo desde el otro extremo del cuarto y la castaña responde con la misma suavidad, pero ni Ed ni Winry distinguen sus palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya está —avisa la mecánica, sintiéndose satisfecha con su trabajo y dándole un último y juguetón tirón a la trenza.</p><p> </p><p>—Al fin —suspira Edward, estirándose hacia adelante cuando la toalla en sus hombros cae sobre su regazo. De pronto recuerda lo muy desnudo que está frente a sus amigas—. Yo... Eh, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>—De na...</p><p> </p><p>La voz de Pinako resuena desde el primer piso y Sheska salta hacia la puerta. Tropieza contra el marco y se sostiene de él, repentinamente nerviosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí se quedarán a cenar, ¿verdad? —pregunta, volviendo la mirada hacia atrás. Cambia el peso entre sus pies y mira a Alphonse—. Sí pueden atrasar sus cosas hasta mañana, ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Edward cierra los puños, tentado a ceder y quedarse en casa. Tentado a olvidarse de todo: del homúnculo que debían buscar, del misterioso amo que los controlaba, de su estúpido padre que había desaparecido, de la piedra filosofal que tenían pero no podían usar. Anhelaba tanto poder quedarse en Rizenbul, su amado hogar. Deseaba tanto poder tener una vida feliz junto a su familia.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero acaso lo dejarían? ¿Acaso los problemas no lo buscarían? ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su hogar?</p><p> </p><p>—No podemos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Pero sólo...!</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué no...?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sentimos, Sheska, Winry —interviene entonces Al, atrayendo la atención de ambas muchachas—; pero entiéndannos, por favor. Esto es algo que debemos hacer.</p><p> </p><p>La diatriba de la anciana vuelve a escucharse, junto al movimiento de ollas y los ladridos solidarios de Den. Hasta ellos se eleva el aroma de una comida que se ha quemado, arrastrándose en espirales que sólo sirven para cerrarles el apetito.</p><p> </p><p>Y los cuatro se quedan allí, sin querer hablar, sin intentar moverse, felices de retener a la despedida que los acecha. Ninguno desea ser el primero en actuar, en poner en marcha la inevitable separación.</p><p> </p><p>Si sólo la alquimia pudiera usarse en contra del paso del tiempo...</p><p> </p><p>No. Si sólo no hubieran cometidos tantos errores.</p><p> </p><p>—Debemos irnos ahora —informa Ed, listo para levantarse cuando lo sujetan del brazo. Las uñas de la rubia se clavan en su carne—. ¿Winry?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Van a volver?</p><p> </p><p>El azul y el dorado se encuentran, absorbiendo cada color que los rodea. Los contornos se desdibujan, los sonidos se apagan, los segundos se ralentizan. Toda su atención está centrada en la persona que tienen sentada en frente.</p><p> </p><p>—Volveremos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo prometes, Ed?</p><p> </p><p>Su mano metálica se asienta sobre la de Winry, manteniendo ambas sobre el brazo que sigue siendo pellizcado. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, sonríe confiado.</p><p> </p><p>—Te lo prometo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>